Redecorating the Agreste Mansion- One Shot
by ShandyCandy278
Summary: It's Adrien's tenth birthday, but Gabriel is too overprotective to let Adrien do what he wants to do. However, Emilie was going to make sure that her son was going to have a birthday. If that meant that she had to redecorate the house, then so be it. Cute, adorable birthday fluff. Enjoy!


Emilie knew as well as Gabriel did that he was over protective. Which was why, when Adrien asked if they could go to a public arena to play some laser tag, his father had instantly refused.

Now, Emilie wanted her son to have a fun birthday. If he wanted to go out laser tagging, then they should try to go out laser tagging.

But Gabriel would never agree, and while sneaking out was an option- the last time she had done that with Adrien, Gabriel had set the Police on them.

She knew that her husband loved them, but sometimes he could be a bit over dramatic and a worst-case-scenario pessimist.

But she wasn't Emilie Agreste for nothing! She always pulled through for her family, and this wasn't going to change it.

"You want us to… what?"

"Redecorate the house." Emilie answered. Nathalie, Gorilla, and the few other staff that worked at the Agreste Mansion all looked at each other.

"I'm sorry, but why?" One of the house cleaners asked.

"I know that it's going to be a lot of extra work." Emilie admitted. "I'll personally give you all raises if you'll help. I just want Adrien to have a happy birthday, and for Gabriel to enjoy it without worrying his head off."

"You're going to turn the mansion into a laser tag arena." Nathalie stood up a bit straighter at the revelation, and Emilie nodded.

"Just the main floor." She said as she fiddled with the folder in her hands. "It would take too long to do the whole house, and we don't have nearly enough people. I already have plans in place and know a quick set up that will be durable and easy to take down again, but I'll need your help."

"I'm sure that you can count us in." The Chef said, and all of the other workers nodded. "But… perhaps we should keep this a purprise."

"Oh, splendid idea!" Emilie praised.

"Gorilla and I can help you with that." Nathalie admitted. "We could probably keep them out of the house for a good four hours. Perhaps if we got everything that we could get ready outside and work through the night, and then move it into the mansion after they leave. That way we won't be stressed and pull off something crappy." She already had her tablet out, and there was no doubt in Emilie's mind that she already had just the distraction planned.

"I'm a bit too old to be playing laser tag…" One of the staff admitted, and a few others nodded in agreement.

"You don't have to if you don't want to." Emilie pointed out. "We just need help setting up. I was planning on inviting Chloe and her father to come as well- it would probably help them be in brighter spirits. Especially with what they've been through recently."

"I'll send the invites right away." Nathalie replied.

"Don't worry, Emilie." Another one of the staff members said again. "We'll make sure Adrien's birthday will be spectacular."

"Thank you." Emilie replied, smiling at them. "Oh, thank you all so much."

963276597236597236597623657293657936

Adrien still might've been bummed about his request not being approved, but that didn't mean that he didn't appreciate his father taking him out for lunch.

The nine year old boy excitedly made puns with his father about all sorts of the things that they drove past on their way home. Gabriel seemed a bit annoyed, but seeing as his mother had proved that it meant that their son was smarter than average, Gabriel managed to put up with it and throw in a few jokes of his own

Adrien knew that his father loved him, he really did, but the only thing that really kept them together was his mother. She sorted out any and all disputes that might've happened between father and son. Without her, they probably wouldn't be where they were today.

"I hope you had fun, Adrien." Gabriel said as they finally pulled up to the mansion. "I know that it's not what you wanted for your birthday, but the idea-"

"Was too dangerous." Adrien smiled up at his father. "I understand, father. I'm glad that I was able to spend time with you."

"I'm glad that I was able to spend time with you, Adrien." They both walked out of the limo, but neither walked up the steps.

"What do you think that mother did while we were gone?" Adrien asked.

"Probably something messy." Gabriel sighed, but the look in his eyes and the small smile on his face showed clear love for his wife. "You know as well as I do that once she gets an idea in her head, she's not going to stop." Adrien giggled in agreement, and together they both walked up the steps. Gabriel and Adrien pushed the doors open wide, only to walk into the pitch-black room.

"Emilie?" His father called out, worried and confused. Adrien looked around in awe. What had his mother managed to do this time?"

Emilie suddenly ran up to them, dressed in a LED light vest with a fake gun strapped to her hip. She held two similar ones in her hands, and a wide grin on her face.

"Hello boys!" She said, overly delighted.

"Emilie, what have you done to the house?" His father asked.

"Today is our son's tenth birthday." She said matter-of-factly. "And he wanted to go and play laser tag, so he is going to be able to play laser tag."

"Adri-kins!" Father and son watched as another blonde walked over with her own LED vest and gun by her waist, happily waving to Adrien.

"Chloe!" He exclaimed happily. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to celebrate your birthday, of course!" She said as though i was the most obvious thing in the world. "I go to all of my friend's parties, and you're no exception!"

While Adrien happily chatted with his friend, Emilie handed Gabriel his vest.

"Emilie…" He said in a warning tone, a bit exasperated.

"The only reason why you said no to Adrien was because it was too unpredictable, with it being public and all." She explained as she fastened the vest on her husband. "So I decided to combine Adrien's wish and the safest place on the planet, with the help of our staff. Everything is reversible, and I hope you don't mind." She kissed his cheek, and Gabriel sighed.

"I don't think that I can say no to this, Emilie."

"Good." Then Emilie turned around with the other vest. "Come on, Adrien! I have your vest right here!" Adrien turned away from talking to Chloe and hurried over to his mother, a wide grin on his face that matched Emilie's.

"Is it true?" He asked. "Are we really going to play laser tag?!"

"Of course we are!" His mother laughed. "Now hurry up, let's put this on you! The faster we get ready and go over the rules, the faster we can start playing and beat your father's butt!"

"Hey!" Gabriel called out in mild offence, but it did the trick to get Adrien moving and listening intently to the rules. Nathalie and Gorilla also played with them, even though they didn't have to.

If there was one thing that everyone at the Agreste mansion knew, it was that Emilie Agreste was a miracle worker.

Truly, life could never be happier, much less worse.


End file.
